Ikemashou!
by Haru-Meushi
Summary: Haru, Kimi et Kami arrivent à Konoha, en provenance du village de la tempête. Quels changements vontils apporter?
1. Chapter 1

**IKEMASHOU !**

Bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas : je suis une fan inconditionnelle de Naruto ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette fan-fic et que vous saurez me pardonner si quelque chose ne vous plait pas dans son contenu ! Je compte sur vous !

Avant de commencer, je souhaiterais préciser le fait que la quasi-totalité des personnages de ma fic sont de la conception de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ! Je le remercie donc humblement d'avoir consenti à me les confier pour créer ma fan-fic !

Bien alors sans plus tarder, place à la lecture !

P.S : Vous trouverez souvent les mots Japonais non-accorder ! Ne vous en faites pas c'est tout à fait normal ! C'est une question d'esthétique : je trouvais que ça faisait moche avec des « s » !

Re P.S : A la fin, vous trouverez un petit vocabulaire si les quelques mots Jap. introduits vous sont inconnus !

_Chapitre, le premier_

Au petit matin, un calme apaisant planait sur la totalité du village caché de la tempête, village nouvellement allié à Konoha. Enfin un calme…

« MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! QUI M'A REFOULE UNE ELEVE AUSSI DEBILE ! »

« OOH CA VA HEIN ! PAS LA PEINE DE T'EXCITER SUR MOI ! »

Derrière un petit restaurant à l'enseigne attractive, une dispute venait d'éclater. Un vieillard à l'allure frêle tentait incurablement d'enseigner une technique à une jeune fille mate de peau, des cheveux noirs très courts et coiffés en batail ; accompagnée de deux jeunes garçons, des jumeaux.

« Bon. Maintenant tu vas me refaire tout ça dès le début en n'oubliant pas de… »

« C'est bon j'arrête grand-père ! »

« Comment ça tu arrêtes ! » reprirent en cœur les jumeaux.

« On doit partir aujourd'hui ! Kimi et Kami sont les seuls à avoir maîtrisés cette technique bizarroïde ! C'est pas grave, j'me débrouillerais autrement : j'en connais d'autres des techniques… » Apparemment l'alibis formulé par son élève ne plu pas au vieillard. Il disparu et revint se placer instantanément derrière la fille. Il plaça un kunai sous sa gorge et déclara d'un ton froid

« Ces techniques… si tu veux parler de celles de ton autre _toi_ tu peux les oublier. Si jamais tu les utilises tu sais bien que… »

« Zonka-sensei je vous en prie reprenez-vous ! » paniqua l'un des garçons aux cheveux mi-longs et châtain clair, prénommé Kimi.

« Haru, ça t'amuse d'énerver le chef du village ? On lui prend la majeur partie de son temps tu pourrais lui en être reconnaissant ! » Rajouta le second, la chevelure plus courte que son frère. La jeune fille soupira, un petit sourire mesquin sur les lèvres

« Ca va c'est bon j'ai compris ! Bon ben c'est quand vous voulez les garçons ! » Le vieillard baissa son arme et secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré. Il lança un énorme sac en direction de Kimi et donna une dernière recommandation à ses élèves, le visage grave

« Je vous conseil, vivement, du plus profond de mon cœur et de mon âme… de manger plus de légume ! »

¤ Kboum ¤ les trois jeunes gens se relevèrent, une grosse bosse sur la tête

« C'EST VACH'MENT SYMPA CA ! ON PEUT COMPTER SUR VOUS POUR LES ENCOURAGEMENTS ! ESPECE DE VIEUX SENILE ! »

« RETIREZ CA OU JE VOUS PLANTE UN KUNAI DANS LA TÊTE ! »

Après s'être calmés le vieil homme escorta ses élèves jusqu'à la porte du village. De loin, avec un sourire immense, la jeune fille et ses camarades faisaient de grands gestes d'adieu, volontairement ignorés par l'ancien. Une fois qu'il ne les eut plus en visuel, ce dernier marmonna

« Prenez soin de Haru-kun ! Kimi-kun, Kami-kun… »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans un autre village, une gaieté hors du commun s'était installée depuis l'aurore. Les commerçants dans leurs magasins, les cuisiniers dans leurs restaurants, les Shinobis en missions… Chacun s'occupait comme il le pouvait.

« RAAAH NOOOON ! » Une plainte massive. Celle-ci venait tout droit du restaurant de ramen d'Ichiraku où une petite tête blonde agitait son corps dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de retrouver…

« MON COUPON RESTOOOO ! OU J'AI BIEN PU L'METTRE ! » Le cuisinier, un peu perplexe déclara

« Gomen mon p'tit Naruto mais… pas d'coupon… »

« PAS DE RAMEN JE SAIIIIS ! » Soudain, un homme, sans doute alerté par les cris du garçon, arriva

« Naruto ! »

« AH ! KAKASHI-SENSEI ! C'EST HORRIBLE JE… Mm ? » Il s'arrêta net. Dans la main que le Sensei venait de lui tendre se trouvait…

« MON COUPON ! WAH ! KAKASHI-SENSEI VOUS ÊTES GENIAL ! »

« Mais… tu n'es pas obligé de crier comme ça, et lâche moi tu vas finir par m'étrangler ! »

« Ah ! Gomen ! Demo… qu'est ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? Eh m'sieur ! Un bol de ramen au porc s'il vous plaît ! »

« Osu ! »

« Et bien en faite je te cherchait ! Rends-toi dans quatre heures devant la porte du village. Sasuke et Sakura seront là eux aussi ! »

« Mm ? Nande ? »

« Tiens ! »

« Merci ! ¤ Slurp ¤ »

« Rendez-vous là-bas tu verras bien ! » Et après lui avoir lancé un petit clin d'œil, Kakashi reparti, son bouquin favori à la main. Naruto le regarda un peu hébété et demanda au vieil homme avec un large sourire

« Vous m'en r'mettrez un autre ! »

« Ca marche ! »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les mains dans son pantalon large en coton vert kaki, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, Haru marchait tranquillement. Elle quitta momentanément sa cible de vue pour observer ses compagnons qui marchaient devant elle, en silence. Un aspect et un caractère docile chez Kimi et rebelle chez Kami. Des vêtements identiques : shorts noir et large tricots blanc.

°°° Ca doit être chiant de devoir partager son visage ! Encore heureux qu'ils aient pas la même personnalité sinon… Là ce serait vachement lourd ! Raaaah j'ai faim… °°°

« Eh ! Les garçons ! Vous n'avez pas faim ? »

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu penses vraiment qu'à manger ma parole ! Et pis tu m'énerves, j'suis sûr que si tu prenais un gramme a chaque fois, tu boufferais pas autant ! »

« Ano… Kami-niisan ne t'énerve pas ! Rien ne nous empêche de faire une pause ! »

« PAS QUESTION ! 'Va falloir qu'elle arrête ses manies d'vouloir s'goinfrer à tout bout d'champ ! »

« EH ! C'EST PAS D'MA FAUTE SI MON VENTRE IL A FAIM ! »

« AH OUAIS ? »

« A… ano… Vous n'avez rien remarqués ? » Demanda gentiment Kimi qui fut brutalement polémiqué par les voix simultanées de ses complices

« NANI ? » Le garçon se contenta de pointer une direction du doigt que les deux autres s'empressèrent de suivre. A quelques mètres d'eux, se trouvaient deux hommes armés, aux allures dépourvues, l'air agressif. Les querelleurs lâchèrent un petit rire et scrutèrent Kimi qui gloussa instantanément

« Nan… nani ? Iia… je… je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que je suis trop occupée à me disputer avec ton frère, et que tu es le seul à ne pas s'être entraîné de la journée ! » répondit Haru mesquinement, complétée par un hochement de tête de son confrère. Kimi, ne pouvant répliquer soupira et se mit face aux voyageurs.

« T'es sûre de vouloir le laisser faire ? J'm'inquiètes quand il est seul ! »

« Wech ! 'Faut bien qu'il s'débrouille un peu tout seul ! C'est pas parc' que c'est ton frère qu'il faut qu'tu le surprotèges sans arrêt ! Tu verras, j'suis sûre qu'il est fort en solo ! » Le chétif pris l'air le plus menaçant qu'il pu et lança en direction des deux étrangers

« Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ?»

« Filez nous vos sacs ou on vous explose ! » Le garçon souri malicieusement et répliqua

« C'est très mal de voler vous savez ?

« Eh c'est quoi ce sourire là ! Mon copain il t'a d'mander d'nous refiler ton sac ! Aller ! »

« … » Agacé par l'attitude sereine du garçon, l'un des deux hommes se rua sur lui. Kimi poussa un cri de surprise, mais se reprit vivement, sous les yeux étonnés de son frère et fiers de sa camarade ; composa quelques signes et s'écria.

« Doton ! Mur de protection ! » Là, un mur de terre s'éleva du sol et vint le séparer de son adversaire qui s'y heurta et se retrouva face contre terre. Apeurés, les deux hommes ne perdirent pas de temps pour s'enfuirent et lâchement maudirent leur adversaire une fois au loin.

« Ouf… Alors j'étais comment ? »

« Supeeer ! J'ai jamais douté d'toi ! Par contre ton frère à l'air vachement étonné ! »

« Su… sugoi ! Qui t'as apprit à maîtriser cette technique Doton ? »

« Ah ! Ca, il faut remercier Haru c'est elle qui me l'a enseignée ! »

« He ! He ! »

« Mais… Quand ça ? » Un malaise s'installa. Haru et Kimi se regardèrent, embarrassés, ne savant que répondre.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Heu… Je… J'lui ai enseignée… quelques temps après… ton _départ_… Je… comme je savais pas si tu… »

« Ah ! Mais t'en fais pas va ! T'es pas obligée d'faire cette tête ! J'suis là maint'nant et c'est c'qui compte ! » Mais l'attitude et le sourire chaleureux du jeune garçon ne semblait pas franc, et cela blessa Haru…

°°° Si seulement je n'étais pas ce que je suis Kami… Tu n'aurais pas eu à traverser toutes ces épreuves… et encore aujourd'hui… °°°

« Bon aller ! Fini de blablater 'faut s'dépêcher ! »

« Demo… Kami-niisan ! On ne fait pas de pause déjeuner ? Haru avait dit que… »

« Haru n'as rien à dire ! J'ai dit non c'est non ! »

« KAMI NO BAKA ! »

« REPETES UN PEU POUR VOIR ! »

°°° C'est pas vrai c'est deux là… Ils vont encore se disputer jusqu'à la fin… Pourquoi mon frère n'est il pas plus sage ? Sommes-nous vraiment jumeaux ? °°°

_Chapitre, le premier, fin_

Bon je sais, c'était court et pas très complet ! (Comparé au dix pages que ça devait faire…) L'histoire n'a pas l'air palpitante, mais c'est parce que c'est le début ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite n'est pas loin derrière !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, sans retenu ! J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis !

Petits remerciements : Je remercie tous les membres du BeeQuiks de toujours rire à mes histoires pas drôles ! LOL Je les remercie pour tout ce qu'elles font pour moi, ainsi que Zahne pour ses incroyables encouragements ! Merci pour votre présence à toutes !

Petit vocabulaire pour mieux comprendre…

Gomen : Pardon

Demo : Mais

Osu : Comprit !

Nani : Quoi ?

Iia : Non

Wech : Non je ne vous prend pas pour des ignares ! Seulement dans la phrase le « wech » utilisé signifie « c'est bon ! » ! (petit clin d'œil à mon frère aîné !)

Doton : je pense pas que ce soit utile de le préciser ! Si vous lisez Naruto, vous devez connaître ! Mais pour info : art d'utiliser la terre.

Sugoi : Super, fantastique

A bientôt !

Haru-Meuh


	2. Chapter 2

**IKEMASHOU !**

Ouaip c'est re-moi ! J'espère que le deuxième chapitre va vous plaire autant que le premier ? (S'il vous a plus bien sûr…) Mais je ne vais pas parler plus longtemps !

Bien entendu la source primaire de ma fic n'a pas changé, ce sont toujours les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ! Evidement la source secondaire c'est mon imagination…

Alors sans plus tarder place à la lecture !

P.S : Vous trouverez souvent les mots Japonais non-accorder ! Ne vous en faites pas c'est tout à fait normal ! C'est une question d'esthétique : je trouvais que ça faisait moche avec des « s » !

Re P.S : A la fin, vous trouverez un petit vocabulaire si les quelques mots Jap. introduits vous sont inconnus !

_Chapitre, le second_

Quand il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, ses camarades étaient déjà là. Sasuke était appuyé sur un poteau les bras croisés, les yeux fermés, et Sakura l'admirait passionnément. Arrivé à leur niveau, il lança un énergique :

« Sakura-chan ! » puis foudroya Sasuke du regard, qu'il lui rendit instantanément. La jeune fille mit fin à la querelle optique en déclarant :

« Nee… Naruto ! Est-ce que Kakashi-sensei t'a dis pourquoi nous devions nous retrouver ici ? » L'interpellé lança un regard niai vers sa partenaire et secoua vivement la tête.

« Je vois… » Alors elle se retourna vers Sasuke et reprit son admiration tandis que Naruto tentait vainement de provoquer son rival.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils attendaient. Naruto s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, tenant son estomac qui criait famine et Sakura avait interrompu toute exaltation pour se mettre à tourner en rond

« Il est incorrigible notre Sensei ! J'y crois pas ! Il va vraiment falloir qu'il arrête ses manies d'arriver en retard à chaque fois comme ça, on ne fait pas attendre une demoiselle comme… ! »

¤ Pouf ! ¤

« Yo ! Vous êtes tous là ! »

« C'EST QUOI CE SOURIRE ? VOUS ETES EN RETARD ! » Firent Naruto et Sakura en cœur.

« Sumimasen demo… sur le chemin j'ai trouvé un portefeuille et je l'ai rapporté à son propriétaire ! »

« MENTEUR ! » Le retardataire descendit du pilier d'où il venait d'apparaître et se mit face à ses élèves. Ceux-ci le scrutèrent d'un regard impatient

« Alors pourquoi on est là sensei ? » Kakashi pointa du doigt la direction du nord, et tous la suivirent.

« HEIIIN ? C'EST QUI ? »

¤ Paf ! ¤

« NARUTO CA VA DE CRIER COMME CA ? »

« Sensei vous les connaissez ? » Demanda Sasuke tout en se décollant du poteau.

« Hai ! Ils nous sont envoyés du village caché de la tempête. »

« Heu… Ils nous sont envoyés ? Le village de la tempête ? »

« C'est un village récemment allié à Konoha ! Etant donné qu'il n'y a pas d'académie, la sélection des meilleurs genin est effectuée sur place par le chef du village, puis il nous les envoie afin de superviser leurs entraînements. ».

« Heu… J'ai pas tout compris mais j'ai une question à poser ! »

« Nani ? »

« Je vois mal ou il y a bien deux personne habillées pareil avec la même tête ! » Tous observèrent attentivement les voyageurs qui s'approchaient lentement et…

« EH ! Mais… Naruto a raison ! »

« Ce sont probablement des jumeaux ! »

« Tu as raison Sasuke-kun ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois ! »

« AAAAH ! MAIS C'EST PAS NORMAL ! POURQUOI IL Y EN A DEUX ? »

« KONO BAKA ! ON VIENT DE TE LE DIRE ! CE SONT… »

« Bonjour ! » Les hostilités se terminèrent aussitôt et tous se retournèrent vers les étrangers. Sakura relâcha le col de Naruto qui finit par s'écrouler sur le sol, et s'inclina

« Bonjour alors comme ça vous êtes de Arashi no mura ? Je me présente… »

« Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto et Hatake Kakashi ! » Un silence s'installa doucement, rapidement brisé par la voix de Kakashi étonné

« Je vois… Vous êtes très bien renseignés ! »

« C'est le chef de notre village qui nous a prévenu de votre réception ! »

« Et qui êtes vous ? » Demanda Sasuke avec son regard hautain qui sembla déplaisant aux yeux de Kami, qui fit les présentations

« Je m'appelle Kami Nôshi, je suis le frère jumeaux de Kimi Nôshi. Et… La personne accroupie derrière nous… c'est… Haru ! »

« Yooo… » Goutte de sueur générale.

« Je vous prie de ne pas vous inquiétez pour elle ! » rassura Kimi, un peu embêté par l'attitude de son amie

« Ouais ! Elle est tout le temps comme ça ! Chiante au plus au point ! » Cela ne plu vraisemblablement pas à la demoiselle car…

« A QUI LA FAUTE SI JE SUIS COMME CA ? QUI C'EST QUI N'A PAS VOULU QU'ON S'ARRÊTE POUR MANGER HEIN ? »

« A PEINE DEBARQUES 'FAUT QUE TU T'FASSES REMARQUER ! » Grosse goutte de sueur générale.

Après s'être ressaisis, les voyageurs purent enfin reprendre une conversation 'normale' avec l'équipe numéro 7 de Kakashi, ce dernier ayant disparu… à quel moment déjà ?

« Il faut les excuser Sakura-chan demo… ils sont toujours en train de se disputer pour tout et rien ! En particulier pour les pauses déjeuner et les choses sans grand intérêt ! »

« Ha ! Ha ! Eh bien je pense que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer avec notre équipe ! Naruto cherche toujours à provoquer Sasuke-kun ! » Un peu plus loin, le clan des pleurnicheur venait de se former sous les yeux agacé de Kami et exaspéré de Sasuke

« Et tu sais… snif… il ne veut jamais me laisser manger après l'entraînement ! Il ne veut… snif… jamais me laisser me rassasier convenablement ! »

« Je comprend ! Je comprends ce que tu ressens ! Snif… Promis… snif… je t'emmènerais manger du ramen chez Ichiraku ! »

« Merci Naruto t'es super ! »

« C'est pas vrai… toi aussi t'as un morfale dans ton équipe Sasuke ? Il se plaint toujours aussi ? »

« Ouais… Elle a un quotient intellectuel inférieur à la moyenne aussi ? »

« Ah ! Là non pas du tout ! Contrairement à c'qu'on pourrait croire, notre chère Haru est un génie ! Elle a battu un Junnin en moins de six minutes avec comme technique un Suiton qu'elle a inventé sur place ! J'suis même jaloux des fois… » Les yeux de Sasuke s'illuminèrent ardemment. Cette inconnue… pouvait-elle être plus forte que lui ? Si cela s'avérait être vrai il… Non. Ne pas penser négativement.

« J'PEUX PLUS ATTENDRE ! J'AI TROP FAIM ! KAMIIII LAISSE MOI MANGER ! »

« Gomen Sasuke… je reviens. » Kami s'avança vers sa partenaire en larme de crocodile. Son frère, le voyant charger d'un pas ferme et déterminé, l'air exaspéré, voulu l'en empêcher

« Kami-niisan réfléchi bien avant de… »

¤ PAF ! ¤ Le bruit sourd de la taloche résonna aux oreilles de toute l'assemblée. Kimi changea instantanément de couleur, effrayé

« Kami-niisan tu vas te faire… »

« Y'EN A MARRE MAINTENANT ! ARRÊTE DE T'COMPORTER COMME UNE GAMINE TU COMMENCES A M'PRENDRE LA TÊTE TU SAIS CA ? »

« Raiton ! Punition céleste ! » Le ciel s'assombri aussitôt. Naruto qui se trouvait tout près de Haru l'observait ébahit.

°°° La même technique que Kakashi lors de notre premier entraînement ! Mais qui est cette fille ? Est-elle aussi forte que me l'a décrit Kami ? °°°

« C'est pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu Haru ! C'est bon j'le referais plus ! Si tu veux j'te laisse aller manger avec Naruto ça marche ? » Bingo ! Il en fallait peu pour la calmer.

« Le ciel redevient normal ! Haru-chan tu es vraiment forte dis moi ? »

« Sakura soit gentille ! Appelle moi Haru-kun ! Eh Naruto emmène moi dans ton restaurant là ! Naruto ? Naruto eh tu m'entends ? »

« COMMENT T'AS FAIT CA ? J'VEUX FAIRE PAREIL J'VEUX FAIRE PAREIL ! »

« J'te l'avais dit ! Elle est chiante mais elle a du potentiel ! » Sasuke lança un regard rageur vers la jeune fille qui s'éloignait petit à petit aux côtés de Naruto, encore éblouit. Il avait perçu une quantité démesurée de chakra se former dans l'atmosphère. Mais un étrange chakra…

°°° K'so… cette fille… Se peut-il qu'elle puisse rivaliser avec moi ? Elle pourrait même me surpasser ? Il en est hors de question ! Je dois être le plus fort pour accomplir ma vengeance… Je… °°°

« Sasuke-kun ? » La voix de Sakura le tira rudement de ses pensées, ce qui ne fut pas plus mal.

« Sasuke-kun, on pourrait peut-être leur faire visiter une partie du village puisque Kakashi-sensei ne revient pas ! »

« Oh mais non ! Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger ! »

« Bien sûr que non Kimi-kun, ce n'est pas un problème ! »

« Kimi… T'es lourd avec tes manières courtoises… »

« Sumimasen Kami-niisan… »

« Fait comme tu veux mais moi je ne peux pas. Il faut que j'aille m'entraîner. »

« Sasuke-kun… D'accord… »

°°° MAIS TU POURRAS T'ENTRAÎNER PLUS TARD ! MERDE ! °°° Ooh… Sakura en son fort intérieur ! Le Uchiha s'en alla donc, mains dans les poches dans la direction récemment empruntée par Naruto et Haru. Sakura le regarda se retirer avec un visage songeur

« Sakura-chan ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Hein ? Heu… Oui oui ! Ce n'est rien ! »

« Bon alors tu nous fait visiter cette ville ? »

« Kami-niisan ! »

« Ben quoi ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Kimi-kun, je sais remettre les impolis dans le droit chemin, même ceux que je connais depuis peu ! »

¤ Paf ! ¤

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un peu plus loin, chez Ichiraku.

« Oh ? Naruto ? Encore toi ! »

« Et oui ! Mais là j'suis pas seul ! »

« Salut m'sieur ! »

« Bonjour ma d'moiselle ! Qu'est ce que j'vous sers ? »

« J'voudrais un grand bol bien garni de vos si bon ramen au porc ! »

« Ca marche Naruto je t'en mets aussi ? »

« HAAAI ! » Les deux genin s'installèrent devant le comptoir du restaurant

« Super je vais pouvoir m'régaler, ça fait six heures que j'ai rien avalé ! »

« HEIN ? TOUT CA D'TEMPS ! »

« He ! He ! Dis moi Naruto, j'peux t'poser une question ? »

« Mm ? »

« Pourquoi tu es devenu ninja ? »

« Je veux devenir Hokage pour que tous puissent reconnaître mon existence ! C'est mon plus grand rêve ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

« C'est cool ! Alors si tu as pour projet de devenir Hokage, tu dois être déjà très fort ! »

« Bien sûr que je l'suis ! Même si j'en ai pas vraiment l'air » Fit il d'un air moins enjoué

« C'est bien ! Quand on a un objectif, c'est plus facile d'avancer et de persévérer dans la voie de Shinobi ! Il ne faut pas s'arrêter sur les apparences tu sais ! Moi j'ai pas l'air très forte, mais j'ai d'bonnes capacités tu sais ! »

« Oui ! Oui ! Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure c'était foooormidable ! Nee ! Nee ! Tu voudras bien me montrer encore une fois comment t'as fait cette technique ? T'en connais d'autre dis ? »

« Ha ! Ha ! Oui j'en connais plusieurs mais… j'ai pas l'droit de toutes les utiliser… »

« Mm ? Nande ? »

« Et bien… disons qu'elles sont… interdites ! »

« QUAND JE SERAIS HOKAGE ! AUCUNE TECHNIQUE NE SERA INTERDITE ! »

Haru le regarda, surprise et admirative en même temps. Ce garçon aux cheveux dorés lui faisait penser à un homme qu'elle avait vu à _cette époque_. Quand elle était encore avec _lui_. Cela l'agaça quelque peu

°°° Pourquoi j'ai des souvenirs comme ça ? Je ne veux pas… Zonka-sensei s'est donné tellement de mal pour m'aider à l'oublier ! Pourquoi maintenant ? °°°

« Voilà ! » La voix enjouée du vieil homme mais surtout l'odeur alléchante des ramen qu'il venait de déposer ranima Haru activement. Naruto et la jeune fille inhalèrent agréablement l'odeur que dégageaient leurs bols et lancèrent joyeusement en cœur

« ITADAKIMAAAAS' »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans la salle de réunion du Sandaime, une quantité importante de Juunin, dont Kakashi, venait de se rassembler. L'Hokage attendit que le silence se fût pour prendre la parole

« Comme nous l'attendions, les trois genin de Arashi nous sont parvenus dans l'instant. Cette équipe nous est composée des frères Nôshi… et de Haru ! » Le silence se brisa. L'assemblée se mit à paniquer, des commentaires allèrent bon train, promptement suspendu par Sandaime

« Je vous prierai de garder votre calme. Vous pensez bien que je ne l'aurais pas permis d'entrer dans le village si elle se trouvait encore sous _son _emprise ! Zonka-san a prit toutes les précautions nécessaire afin qu'il ne nous arrive rien de désastreux ! Kakashi l'a déjà rencontré et se fera un plaisir de nous en faire une rapide description. »

« Hai ! Une apparence vulnérable mais un caractère quasi identique à celui de notre Naruto. La quantité de chakra que j'ai pu évaluer dépassait largement celui d'un genin ordinaire. Mais dans l'ensemble aucune appréhension. »

« Merci Kakashi ! Après évaluation qui penses-tu être apte à se charger de cette nouvelle équipe ? » L'assistance resta en suspend. Tous craignant d'être recommandé à la formation des descendants d'une des familles les plus maudite que la Terre est pu porter et de celle qui causerait sûrement leur perte.

« Moi, Hatake Kakashi, je recommande… »

« Moi ! » Tous se tournèrent vers la personne qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un homme à l'allure austère. De très longs cheveux noirs nattés en queue de cheval et une paire d'yeux gris persistants à observer ce qu'ils ne pouvaient voir. Il s'avança au niveau de Kakashi et s'inclina face au Sandaime

« Permettez moi de me recommander à l'éducation de ces genin Hokage-sama. »

« Tu as l'air sûr de toi ! En seras-tu capable ? Les personnalités de ces shinobis me paraissent bien animées ! Kakashi ? »

« Je n'ai rien à redire puisque c'est justement celui que je m'apprêtait à conseiller. » Le vieil homme se leva et toussa discrètement avant de déclara à l'attention de tous

« Je désigne donc, pour la formation de l'équipe numéro 10BIS, Hanubura Amanoka ! »

_Chapitre, le second, fin_

Bon d'accord c'était plus long… mais ça en valait la peine non ? On voit que l'histoire commence à prendre forme ! Je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis : n'hésitez pas !

Petits remerciements : Je remercie tous les membres du BeeQuiks de toujours rire à mes histoires pas drôles ! LOL Je les remercie pour tout ce qu'elles font pour moi, ainsi que Zahne pour ses incroyables encouragements ! Merci pour votre présence à toutes !

Petit vocabulaire pour mieux comprendre…

Sumimasen : excusez moi, désolé

Demo : Mais

Hai : Oui

Nani : Quoi ?

Kono baka : Espèce d'imbécile

Suiton : Art d'utiliser l'eau

Gomen : Désolé, pardon

Raiton : Art d'utiliser la foudre

Niisan : Grand frère

Nande : Pourquoi ?

A bientôt !

Haru-Meuh


End file.
